


Beauty

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Christabel - Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/F, Forbidden Love, Internalized Homophobia, Misses Clause Challenge, Seduction, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christabel is enchanted by Geraldine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money here, don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Christabel was moved by pity at first when she came upon the noble lady Geraldine in distress, but in the end it was the other woman’s beauty that stirred her the most deeply,

Never had the maiden Christabel seen one so lovely and so graceful; never had she heard a voice of such persuasive sweetness. She felt herself to be almost bewitched by Geraldine, and found herself all too eager to share her nightly couch with this forlorn yet enchanting being, to be close and tender with her.

It was no wonder that later she felt like she had sinned.


End file.
